Knight of Zero
by Xia M
Summary: No final, a morte dele não importava tanto assim. ::Centrada em Suzaku:: ::One-Shot::


_**N/A: **__Yo! Hum, que dizer…? Primeira vez me apresentado na secção de Code Geass, tendo terminado ontem de ver este fantástico anime. Mesmo estando a história fresca e com pouca análise, não consegui resistir a escrever uma fanfic focada nos dois personagens mais fantásticos de todo o anime, Lelouch e Suzaku. _

_É uma fanfic que (tenta fazer) faz um resumo da atribulada amizade do Suzaku e do Lelouch, estando a mesma escrita do ponto de vista do japonês (neste caso, em segunda pessoa). Espero que gostem! o/ _

_**Advertências: **__Fanfic do género Friendship/Angst/Reflexão. Centrada em Kururugi Suzaku e na sua relação com o amigo de infância, Lelouch Lamperouge. Narrada na segunda pessoa do singular. Referências a SuzakuxEuphemia. Sem yaoi. One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch não me pertence. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. _

* * *

**Knight of Zero**

-x-

Suzaku, tu odeias o Zero… não é?

Odeias tudo o que há para odiar naquele homem. A sua postura exagerada, o seu tom de voz arrogante, as suas frases melodramáticas e egocêntricas, os seus ideais, as suas acções, a sua forma de agir, o seu tipo de justiça. Matar em prol de conseguir os seus objectivos. Aplicador da tão repetida frase _"os fins justificam os meios"._ Tu odeias isso tudo, Suzaku.

Para conseguires cumprir os teus próprios objectivos, predispuseste-te ao serviço do exército de Britannia e tomaste como missão pessoal capturar o Zero, o homem que te salvou da morte certa. Morte essa que até aceitarias de bom grado, Suzaku. Porém, para o bem da paz, irias capturá-lo e entregar a sua cabeça aos dirigentes do Império. Nem que morresses para tal.

Mas isso foi até _aquilo _acontecer.

Suzaku, tu gostavas da Euphemia.

_Euphemia li Britannia._ A terceira princesa. A princesa que caiu do céu. _Literalmente_.

Gostavas do seu jeito doce de ser, da sua forma de pensar, da sua forma de agir. Tudo nela te fazia sorrir. Tudo nela te dava confiança, força, coragem para continuar. Por ela, até começaste a gostar um pouco de ti… Suzaku, estavas apaixonado. Eras o seu cavaleiro, o seu protector, escolhido entre tantos Britannians renomados. Mas, contra tudo e todos, ela escolheu-te a ti. E tu, inconscientemente, também já a tinhas escolhido a ela.

Foi então que tudo descambou. Euphemia, a doce e inocente Euphemia, deu a ordem para matar os japoneses. Matar os _elevens_. Na verdade, Euphemia _matou_ os elevens. Um a um, com uma arma pesada e suja nas suas mãos suaves e gentis, repetindo palavras que não eram suas, aniquilando-os com olhos que não eram mais seus.

Estavas disposto a salvá-la, trazê-la de volta à razão quando _ele_ apareceu e… _**matou-a.**_ O Zero matou-a, Suzaku. Disparou contra ela e causou a sua morte. O Zero, Suzaku, matou a Euphemia, a mulher que amavas com todo o teu coração.

A tua resolução mudou de padrão. Entregá-lo aos dirigentes do Império? Claro! Mas vivo não seria, de certeza. Matarias o Zero, Suzaku, para vingar a morte da doce e ingénua Euphemia, capaz de confiar no assassino mais procurado de Britannia.

Foi então que aquele rapaz estranho, de cabelos compridos e aspecto afeminado, apareceu do nada e te contou a verdade. _Toda_ a verdade. O Zero era… o _Lelouch_.

Suzaku, tu gostas do Lelouch.

_Lelouch vi Britannia_. _Lelouch Lamperouge_. _Lulu_.

Não importa o nome pelo qual o chamem, tu gostas dele. Do Lelouch. Daquele rapaz orgulhoso e fracote que apareceu em tua casa com a sua irmã mais nova, sem mais, nem menos. Gostas daquele Britannian arrogante com quem partilhaste brincadeiras, ideias, brigas e sonhos. Tu gostas dele. Ele é teu amigo. E, no fundo, tu sabes que foste o primeiro amigo dele. _O seu melhor amigo_.

Mas, o teu amigo é… o Zero. O Lelouch é o Zero. O Zero é o Lelouch. Tu odeias o Zero. O assassino da Euphemia, o inimigo de Britannia. Então… se odeias o Zero e o Zero é o Lelouch… Suzaku, tu odeias o Lelouch. _Odeias o teu melhor amigo_.

E tu odiaste-o, de verdade. Seguindo-o até àquela ilha, perseguindo-o com a arma pronta a disparar, ordenando-lhe que se virasse, em todos esses momentos tu odiaste o Lelouch, o assassino da Euphemia. _O Zero_. Mas esse teu ódio dissipou-se quando disparaste e aquela máscara simbólica partiu-se ao meio e revelou a face do Lelouch, do teu amigo. Aí só restou a tristeza e a desilusão, sentimentos esses que conseguiste disfarçar bem de ódio.

O ódio em ameaçá-lo de morte, o ódio que te fez disparar e levá-lo aos pés do Imperador, tratando-o como o homem reles e miserável que ele é. Como um criminoso. Como um assassino. _O assassino de Euphemia_.

Suzaku… agora tu odeias o Lelouch.

Odeias todas as vidas que ele tirou, todas as guerras que ele causou, todas as pessoas que ele usou e descartou, como meros peões. Odeias a forma que ele arranjou de lutar, a forma como ele vê o mundo, a forma como ele enfrenta as coisas. Odeias ainda mais a ordem maldita que ele te deu, de viver a qualquer custo, quando o que mais queres é morrer.

Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku, o traidor dos japoneses, o homem que entregou o Zero ao Imperador e deu fim aos seus milagres, o homem que traiu o melhor amigo por Britannia e por poder. É uma combinação bonita, não achas, Suzaku? Digna de ti, o homem que matou o próprio pai.

Mas, é verdade, não tens quaisquer arrependimentos. Sem o Zero, os problemas pareciam estar a acalmar na Área 11. O novo Lelouch, devidamente vigiado, era realmente conveniente. Agora estavas cada vez mais perto do teu objectivo, ser o Knight of One e tomar conta do teu país, o Japão.

Então… _ele_ voltou a aparecer. O Zero.

Todos se viraram para o Lelouch, mas, ao que parecia, não era o Lelouch. Então quem era este novo Zero, Suzaku? Aquele que queria continuar a carregar os pecados do teu melhor amigo, do homem que mais odiavas no mundo?

Não é o Lelouch, era o que te diziam todas as vezes que perguntavas. Mas cada célula do teu corpo gritava repetidamente que o homem mascarado era ele sim, o Lelouch. O teu maior inimigo.

Desconfiado como só tu consegues, foste vigá-lo. Provocaste-o de todas as formas possíveis, seguiste-o, analisaste-o, mas… o Lelouch continuava a ser apenas o Lelouch. Com a conclusão em frente dos teus olhos, continuaste a sentir-te enganado. No entanto, estavas satisfeito com o facto desse novo Zero não ser ele, o teu inimigo.

Suzaku, que pena, voltaste a ser enganado. O Lelouch voltou a mentir, de formas que julgavas impossíveis. Ele voltou a enganar-te, Suzaku. Coisa que só percebeste com aquela chamada _dele_, do homem que mais odeias no mundo.

O ódio ferveu tanto dentro de ti, Suzaku. Querias tanto derrubá-lo, destruí-lo, _matá-lo_! Querias que ele entendesse que nunca o perdoarias, nunca, em toda a tua vida amaldiçoada, perdoarias aquele… _mentiroso_, _aldrabão_, _nojento_, _ridículo_, _patético_, _infeliz_, _assassino_. Nunca mais o perdoarias.

E humilhaste-o, Suzaku.

Fizeste-o sentir a tua raiva, o teu ódio, a tua tristeza. Aquela explosão de sentimentos que esteve guardada por tanto tempo dentro de ti, finalmente livraste-te dela, despejando-a cruelmente sobre _ele_. E, então, pudeste pensar com clareza.

Uma nova sensação nasceu dentro de ti, uma que desconhecias. Aí percebeste a verdade. A verdade do Lelouch. A verdade do Zero. A tua própria verdade.

A todas as perguntas que lhe fizeste, ele mentiu. Ele acatou com as culpas, desesperado com a segurança da sua adorada irmã, a segurança que tu lhe devias confiar. Ele mentiu, tal como tu.

Percebeste, não foi? Tu não o odeias verdadeiramente. Perdoá-lo, decerto, não seria a palavra correcta, mas existia uma forma dele expiar os seus pecados. E isso bastava para ti.

Decidiste ajudá-lo, Suzaku.

Ironia, não? No final, ficaste a trabalhar para o Zero, o homem que odiavas pelos inúmeros crimes que cometeu. Mas não te sentias triste. Não sentias nenhuma raiva, ódio ou dúvidas quanto àquilo que deverias fazer. Estavas seguro, confiante, certo das tuas decisões e, quem sabe, contente por o estares a ajudar. A ele. Ao Lelouch, o novo Imperador de Britannia.

Tornaste-te na sua espada, no seu braço direito, no seu homem de confiança, no seu cavaleiro. Tornaste-te no _Knight of Zero_, nome que acataste com o maior orgulho que alguma vez possuíste.

Viste-o planear toda aquela última jogada, sentiste a sua pressão, o seu nervosismo, a sua incerteza e a sua dor. Lutaste sob as suas ordens, derrotaste inimigos e antigos companheiros sob as suas ordens e, também, morreste sob as suas ordens.

Foi então que ele deu-ta, Suzaku. A máscara que odiavas tanto. O símbolo que negaste e desprezaste por tanto tempo. _A máscara do Zero_. Era para ti.

O Lelouch trazia tanta ironia com ele, não é, Suzaku?

A tua expiação seria o teu motivo de ódio, o nome do homem que matou a mulher que amavas, o nome que o mundo inteiro odiou, o nome que, no final, defendeste com toda a tua honra e coragem. Esse nome iria ser teu. Tu, Kururugi Suzaku, irias tornar-te no _Zero_.

_The Zero Requiem_… Ele conseguiu, Suzaku. E tu ajudaste-o.

Já pensaste se tivesse sido sempre assim? Se tivessem estado sempre do mesmo lado, lutando juntos pelo mesmo ideal? Será que… ela estaria viva neste momento? Todas as vidas perdidas, será que ainda existiriam?

Preferes esquecer isso, não é? Tal como a última ordem do teu último mestre e melhor amigo. A ordem do Lelouch. A ordem para matá-lo e trazer finalmente a paz ao mundo.

Quando aquela espada penetrou no corpo fraco dele, manchando as suas vestes brancas, as tuas lágrimas respingaram automaticamente. Agora vem a típica pergunta: porque estás a chorar, Suzaku? Não era o que querias? A morte do Zero? A morte do homem que dificultou a paz, que matou a Euphie? Não era isso que querias?

Ahh, Suzaku, mesmo sem saber, tu já o tinhas perdoado.

Esse teu coração massacrado já tinha perdoado todas as acções erradas do teu inimigo, rival e melhor amigo, Lelouch. Se não quisesses tanto a paz mundial que ele também desejava, talvez nunca tivesses colocado aquela máscara e não tivesses cumprido a promessa que chegaste a fazer a ti mesmo. Talvez, só talvez, não o tivesses matado.

Suzaku, ao que parece, no final, a morte dele não importava tanto assim.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Uh… É, pode soar um tanto estranha, mas admito que gostei de a escrever. n.n Senti mais dificuldades no final, porém espero que esteja do agrado de vocês. .-. _

_Quanto ao conteúdo, não me interpretem mal, acho que Code Geass não podia ter um final mais perfeito, mas penso que era assim que o Suzaku se sentia. Outras opiniões são aceites. 8D_

_Quem viu yaoi em todas as linhas (ou quase todas), lamento, não era essa a ideia. Mesmo eu sendo fã de yaoi e vê-lo em todo o canto (xD), consigo ver apenas o lado da amizade entre o Suzaku e o Lelouch, uma relação bem complicada e interessante que passei a adorar._

_Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de mandar review! Eu não mordo. =)_

_Bye, bye!~_


End file.
